


Mating Season For the Butterflies

by TheFlutteringWhore



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Cum Play, Dry Humping, I should clarify that 21 and 24 do not engage with the orgy, In a fluttering Orgy, Is there a name for that?, M/M, Sex Pollen, This Is Incredibly Self-Indulgent, a little Monarch/Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, handjobs blowjobs and anal oh my, implied bukkake, male tit fuck, mentions of mama mia, or more accurately, the Fluttering Horde, the Fluttering Whores, they go off and do their own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlutteringWhore/pseuds/TheFlutteringWhore
Summary: Just your classic sex-pollen-causes-orgy-and-acts-as-catalyst-for-friends-to-act-on-their-repressed-feelings-toward-each-other story.





	Mating Season For the Butterflies

“Oh sweetieeeeee, I have a surprise for youuu~”  
Dr. Mrs. The Monarch smiled when she heard her husband and put her book down. She slid off the bed and sauntered toward him.  
“Ooh, Whatcha got behind your back, honey buns?”  
“Oh, just a little something I obtained from an alchemist who specializes in performance enhancers.” He pulled from behind his back a pot full of a mysterious powder. Dr. Mrs. took a step back.  
“What on earth is that?” She said hesitantly.  
“They call it ‘sex pollen’. It was designed to greatly increase libido, heighten sensitivity, and decrease the refractory period. Meaning we’ll be extremely horny, we'll do it over and over again without stopping, and it'll feel so damn good!”  
Dr. Mrs. crossed her arms.  
“And the side effects?”  
“Oh who cares?”  
“The side effects, Monarch.”  
“Ugh, well...we'll be pretty hungover and sore tomorrow. But that's about it. That's worth a night of the best sex you've ever had, right pookums?”  
Dr. Mrs. The Monarch frowned, but looked thoughtful.  
“Are you sure? And you're sure it'll work?”  
“I have personally seen it in action, I swear it will work. Come on,” he gave an innocent look. “Don't you trust me?”  
“...Yes I do trust you.”  
“Then let's try it! Pleeeeease?”  
“Oh, alright. I'll do it for you, sweetie. But if anything goes wrong, I'm not talking to you for a week.”  
“Hah, yes! You won't regret this! And honestly, what could go wrong?”  
Monarch turned around and placed the pot on a table next to a wall.  
He smirked. “It's mating season for the butterflies,” he said to himself. He took a handful of the pollen and sprinkled it over the both of them.  
“Breathe it in honey,” he requested before sucking air into his nostrils. Dr. Mrs. did the same and sneezed.  
“Now it will take about 3 minutes to kick in.”  
…  
Monarch twiddle his thumbs.  
…  
Dr. Mrs. The Monarch looked around.  
“So...you feeling it yet?”  
“Not yet, but I think...I...think…”  
He lost his train of thought as his and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's pupils dilated and they started breathing heavy. Soon they crashed their mouths together and began vigorously making out.

I'd like to mention at this point that, despite how it's gone so far, this story is not in fact about Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and her husband. It's about what happens when, during their flurry of passion, the Monarch placed his wife on the table and knocked over the pot of pollen.

“Did you hear something?”  
“Who cares?” And with that, the fucking continued.  
The thing was, the table was placed right in front of an air vent. Through this air vent, the pollen was to be distributed across the entire cocoon. This was unfortunate for The Fluttering Horde, as you'll soon see. Some of them were in the control room and most of the others were in the lounge.  
None of them were spared.  
In the control room, it started so innocently. The henchmen were all at their stations when the cloud of pollen filled the room. No one noticed until a few of them started coughing. When the coughing stopped, they all started to feel it. Heat began to course through their bodies. Henchmen 32 and 9 groaned loudly and 13, 31 and 56 started rubbing themselves through their clothing. 72 stumbled out of his chair and climbed into 18's lap and stuck his tongue in his mouth, which 18 readily accepted. This opened the floodgates for them to all get out of their chairs and press their bodies together. They climbed over one another, kissing and moaning and groping, desperately trying to undress each other.  
While things got steamy in the control room, the lounge was full of men who were already pretty buzzed. Hell, a couple were already making out. But oh, the pollen. It unleashed the beast in all of them. Once it started to take effect, a few wasted no time in pulling out their dicks and masturbating in front of a gathering crowd. 47 got on his knees and blew 50. 4, 26, 32, 45, and 53 made a circle around 28, who sat with his mouth open as the men around him pumped their cocks in his direction. 68 69'd 70. It was a depraved, dirty free-for-all.  
By now I'll bet you're wondering where our boys 21 and 24 were during this sexy Horde orgy. The answer is they weren't there at the cocoon, not when it started at least. The two were out seeing a movie. 21 complained the whole ride back.  
“I can't believe you made me watch that. That was unbearable!”  
“Come on, you made me watch The Dark Knight, it was my turn to choose a movie.”  
“That was different! The Dark Knight was awesome! Mama Mia was a pointless jukebox musical for middle aged woman and gay men.” 21 said. He looked at his companion amusedly. “Do you have something to tell me?”  
“Can I help it if I like the energy of- what the hell happened to the cocoon?”  
Their attention was drawn to the cocoon, which was not floating anymore.  
“Whoa. Wicked weird,” 21 said as they approached the fallen vessel.  
They stepped out of the car and stared at the cocoon before walking to its entrance.  
“Hey, let us in!” 21 called. No answer.  
“Hellooooo!” 24 shouted. Nothing.  
21 whined. “Great, now we're stuck out here.”  
“Let's look for a way in,” 24 suggested before circling around to the back of the cocoon.  
“Right. Like we're going to find some some hatch there to just climb right into and-”  
“Hey I found a hatch.” 24 opened it with not much resistance. “Let's climb into it.”  
21 gawked as 24 entered the cocoon. He quickly gathered himself.  
“Wait for me!”  
_________  
24 got in and dusted himself off. 21 followed.  
“Where are we? I don't think I've been in this room befo-”  
“Shhh.” 24 looked around. “Do you hear something?”  
“...No?”  
24 motioned for his coworker to follow him. He led him through the halls. The Noises were gradually getting louder. They stopped in front of the door to the lounge.  
“It's coming from here”  
“Yeah. Sounds like...sounds like an orgy.”  
“Pshh, no way. And thanks, I'm going to go hide in my room and spend the whole night trying to wash that image from my brain,” 24 said as he opened the door. “It's not going to be an…oh.”  
They were greeted with the image of 40 men in various states of undress, some in dogpiles, some in circles, most covered in cum stains. The erotic sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the thick air. 24 slowly shut the door before he had to see any more.  
“What. The fuck.”  
“What's gotten into all of them?”  
“I don't know, but I have a feeling we should stay away from the lounge for a while.”  
“Yeah no shit.”  
With that they walked away, flustered. 24 went to his room and 21 followed.  
“Why are you following me?”  
“I don't know, I just...really want to be with you right now.”  
“That's weird. But I guess I could...use the company.”  
They removed their wings, then sat on the bed and began to notice how worked up they were beginning to feel.  
“Dude, your face is all red.”  
24 said nothing and just...looked at 21. He leaned in closer. Closer.  
“21…” he said in a pleading tone. “I feel...feel so...hot. I think...I want you.”  
“Dude that's so gay. And I'm not...gay…I am so totally…”  
His objection fizzled away when 24's lips touched his. Suddenly all those fuzzy feelings toward his friend that he had buried in the past were unceremoniously forced to the surface. He felt a tongue at his lips and let it in, all the while being slowly pressed backwards onto the bed.  
24 straddled him. As opposed to his friend, 24 knew he was bi and he knew that he had been wanting to do this for months. He didn't know what suddenly made him so confident, but he couldn't care less at the moment as 21 grabbed his ass and gave it a rough squeeze. He was surprised by how good it felt, moaning into 21's mouth and thrusting his hips, humping him. This thrusting caused intense pleasure to erupt through both of them. They broke their kiss to babble expletives as their first orgasm hit them.  
They rode it out, then paused, expecting exhaustion to set in. But it did not.  
Once he realized neither of them were satisfied yet, 24 sat up. He grunted and unzipped 21's shorts, reaching in and pulling out his dick. He gave it a tug.  
21 sat up as well. “Aw dude, take your glove off.”  
“You first,” 24 said, taking out his own prick.  
“Oh, so...you want me to…” 21 made a jerking off gesture.  
“Yes, please!”  
21 pulled his glove off and reached toward 24's penis hesitantly.  
“Come on,” 24 whined. 21 grabbed him and gave an experimental yank. 24 moaned and removed his glove as promised, then used his bare hand to rub 21's cock.  
They scooted closer as to make the mutual hand jobbing easier and soon they were on the brink again. They looked at each other.  
“F-fuck, fuck!” one or both of them shouted as they orgasmed at the same time.  
They sat breathing heavily, erections flagging only slightly. 21 took his cum-covered hand away and stared at it, making a face. It weirded him out to have another man's cum on his hand. He looked at 24, about to comment this, but his words caught in his throat. Apparently 24 did not share his hang-ups, as he was eagerly licking the semen off his own hand.  
Gross, 21 wanted to say, but it came out as a moan. He became hard again. This did not escape 24's notice. He smiled and rose to his feet, stepping in front of 21. He put his hands on his shoulders and slid them down his arms as he slowly sunk to his knees. He looked up at 21 from between his legs and caressed his erection. 21 let out a shuddering breath. 24 made a pretty picture, but 21 could think of one thing that would make it better.  
“24, t-take off your hood.”  
24 looked at him surprised.  
“Please?” 21 implored.  
24 found it impossible to say no. He grabbed the sides of his cowl and tugged it off. He usually felt more vulnerable without it, but he didn't care at the moment. Not when 21 hummed and bit his lip at the sight of him. It made him feel attractive. He went back to his task and pressed his lips on 21's shaft. He looked up at him and licked from base to tip. 21 sucked air in through his teeth.  
“Fuck that is so hot,” he whispered.  
24 smiled before placing his hands on 21's thick hips and taking his cock in his mouth. He moved up and down on it, causing 21 to throw his head back and cry out in pleasure. After only a few moments he came hard in 24's mouth.  
21 sat for a moment catching his breath. He hazily watched as 24 rose to eye level, placed his legs on either side of 21, and put his hands on his cheeks. Before 21 could process it, his unibrowed friend pressed their mouths together and passed 21's cum into his own mouth. 21's eyes widened as he tasted his own bitter ejaculate, but 24 let out such a great moan that he couldn't help but get into it. He pulled him closer and they made out intensely. It was all lips and tongue and teeth and saliva and cum. Somewhere along the way, 21's cowl was pulled down as well. He only noticed this when 24 undid his ponytail and ran his fingers through his hair. It felt intimate.  
24 pulled back and looked into 21's eyes, breathing heavily. He then looked down at his cock, then back into his eyes. He got up slowly and walked to the other side of the room.  
“Where...where are you going?” 21 asked.  
24 said nothing as he rummaged around in his dresser drawer and turned around with a bottle in his hand. 21 got nervous when he realized what it was.  
“I don't want you to put anything in my butt dude.”  
“No, douche, YOU'RE going to plow ME.”  
“Oh…” 21 took a second to process that. “Oh”.  
“Yeah,” 24 said before facing away from 21 and pulling his shorts and tights down. He grunted in annoyance as he removed a boot so that he could take his leg out of his tights. He left the other one on, too impatient to take it off, and stood with his legs spread. 21 looked at his friend, bent over with only his top and one boot on with his pants hanging off of his leg. He would have found the sight kind of funny if it didn't make him so horny, especially when 24 squeezed out lube onto his bare hand and reached behind to tease his anus. 21 watched as 24 grunted and worked his fingers into his hole. The sight alone pushed him close to orgasm. 24 suddenly moaned loudly and moved his fingers faster, fucked himself with them harder, and after not too long he came. 21 couldn't help but Jack himself off and soon he climaxed as well. They didn't have to wait too long before they were horny again, of course. They caught their breath and 24 looked back at 21.  
“I'm...ready 21. Get over here and fuck me.”  
21 didn't need to be told twice. He stood up shakily and stepped up to the taller man. He grabbed his buttocks and held them apart before plunging his penis into 24's prepared hole. He moaned loudly, then pulled out and thrusted back in. He fucked 24 with vigor, and 24 showed his appreciation with a symphony of whines. This primal dance didn't last long before they both reached orgasm, 24 spending his seed all over the dresser while taking 21's load in his rear end.  
They stopped for about 10 seconds before starting up again. This time 24 was a bit more verbal.  
“21! 21, god, oh god! Mmn, 21...I want…” he paused, finding it hard to talk clearly.  
“What?” 21 asked breathlessly.  
“21, call me a slut!”  
21 felt himself heat up upon hearing the request. Of course he complied.  
“24...you're my dirty slut.”  
24 gasped and moaned. He pushed back against 21, matching his thrusts. Soon they both reached orgasm again, only harder.  
“H-holy fuck,” 21 breathed, feeling his orgasm ebb. “You're amazing.”  
“Thanks...I've never been so horny before. God I just want to ride you non-stop for 3 days in a row.”  
“Wow, that's hot. I know what you mean. It's like I'm a teenager again, except 10 times that. And I can't stop. Should we be worried?”  
“Let's save our worrying for after you fuck my brains out,” 24 said, moving his hips.  
“Wait...can we try a different position?” 21 requested.  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
“missionary?”  
24 shrugged. “Okay.” He lowered to the ground, laid on his back and brought his knees up. 21 followed him down and placed his hands on the floor on either side of 24's head. He lined his penis up with 24's prone entrance and pushed in. It didn't take him long to start picking up the pace, and soon they were fucking as hard as they were before. 21 was getting real into it, and in the heat of the moment brought his hand down to smack 24 on the ass. 24's eyes went wide and 21 panicked for a split second, until 24 looked at him with a pleading expression.  
“D-do that again,” he huffed. 21 obliged, giving him another slap on the rear. 24 moaned and gave 21 a sensual look. Seeing his friend look at him like that was almost too hot for 21 to handle, and he leaned forward to crash their mouths together. It was less of a kiss and more of an onslaught of tongue. They soon had to pull back to take a breath. 24 looked up at 21 and felt another slap on the opposite side of his ass. 21 leaned in next to his ear.  
“You like that you dirty slut?”  
24 gasped and screamed, “YES! YES! GOD FUCK YES!!” as he reached yet another powerful orgasm. 21 barely had to look at 24's face twisted in pleasure, combined with his obscene cries, to follow him over the edge. They both stopped for a moment to look at each other.  
“You...you kinky bastard,” 21 said between breaths. 24 smirked.  
“Yeah, like you're one to talk. You seemed pret-ty eager to indulge me.”  
“You're not going to call me 'daddy’, are you?” 21 said jokingly.  
“Only if you want me to.”  
21 was taken aback and stuttered.  
“I...well...I'm not...I don't...I don't think…!”  
“Hey, it's okay. You don't have to decide now. There's always next time.”  
21 looked at him. “Next time…”  
They moved closer and kissed again, this time slower and more deliberately. It lasted much longer than the other times they kissed. After a bit 24 began to move away from 21's mouth, down his jaw. He latched onto his neck and began to suck hickeys. 21 whimpered as his sensitive neck was attacked by 24's skilled mouth, the sensation going right to his groin.  
“24-hhaa-ah-! 24…”  
“Mmm hmm?” 24 hummed against the pudgy neck.  
“Ca-can we fuck some more?”  
24 pulled back and nodded, and so 21 aimed and drove his cock home again.  
This lovemaking went on. 21 pounded into 24 again and again as 24 gripped his shoulders. The older man had a look of pure bliss on his face as he was taking his friend's cock. They reached orgasm together yet again. However, this time 21 was beginning to lose steam.  
“24…I think I'm getting…tired,” he said as he pulled out and rolled onto his back next to 24.  
24 sat up, alarmed. “What!? Come on, man, I'm still hard! At least jerk me off again or something!”  
“Can't. Arms heavy.”  
24 pouted. Then, he got an idea. Something he had to try.  
“I can think of a way you can get me off without having to move.”  
“What?”  
24 sat up and crawled onto 21, unbuckling his belt and sliding his hands under his shirt, rolling it up to his neck.  
“What is it?” 21 asked again. 24 leaned forward and grabbed each of 21's breasts in his hands, giving them a squeeze. 21 gasped.  
“You have some nice tits,” 24 murmured, moving to sit on 21's stomach. “I want to use them.”  
21 had some reservations about this, but he was too tired to argue with his dark-haired fling, and honestly kind of curious. He sighed.  
“Alright.”  
24 smiled and placed his cock between 21's breasts and pushed them together around it. Then, he started thrusting his hips, fucking the crack between the two lumps. 21 felt absolutely filthy, and when 24 finally came, the semen pooling on his collarbone did not help the feeling. 24's rutting began to slow down, then stop. Now he was just sitting on 21's chest, finally feeling himself go soft. He dismounted and laid on his back next to his friend. He turned towards him.  
“Thanks, no one's ever let me do that.”  
21 wanted to answer but the exhaustion was getting to him. He let his eyelids slip down and began to let his mind drift. 24 smiled softly before following his example.  
_________  
The Monarch woke up, feeling like he just got hit by a car. He rubbed his pounding forehead. Through the pain, he still managed to have a smile thinking about the wild night he had. He looked over to the spot next to him on the bed and frowned once he realized his wife was missing. He didn't have to wonder too long where she was because soon he heard a shout that sounded none too happy.  
“MONARCH!!!”  
He winced. His wife appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips and her expression furious.  
“Y-yes, sweetie?”  
“Get up.” He stood. “Follow me.”  
Monarch trailed behind his wife as she walked down the hallway, wringing his hands. He sniffed the air as he walked and made a face. Please don't tell me…he thought. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch opened the door to the lounge, and Monarch's fears were confirmed. Most of The Fluttering Horde was there, though many of them were still asleep. The ones who were awake looked deeply sheepish, their hastily put on uniforms covered in cum stains and torn in some cases. The ones who were asleep and undressed were being frantically kicked awake. Dr. Mrs. Sighed. “Great, this is just wonderful. I knew that that stuff was bad news! You'd better clean this mess up, and don't even try asking me for help because I'll be ignoring you.” She turned around and walked away.  
“But-but!...Aw shit.” he clenched his fists and turned around, pointing an accused finger.  
“I SHOULD HAVE ALL OF YOU KILLED!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE AN ORGY ON MONARCH TIME???” Monarch took a deep breath and rubbed his temple. “God I feel like shit right now so I'll think of a fitting punishment later, BUT MARK MY WORDS IT WILL BE SEVERE!!!” He looked around for the only two henchmen he bothered to memorize. “Where are 21 and 24?” “Probably in their rooms,” one henchman said.  
“Ah, yes, thank you. THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!” He said as he turned around and walked away. The henchmen looked at each other and shrugged.  
________  
Monarch stormed down the hallway and stood in from of 24's room. He walked in and tried not to look at the half naked henchman asleep on the ground.  
“21!!! 24!!! GET UP!!!”  
21 and 24 startled awake and scrambled to pull their uniforms on. They stood at attention in front of the Monarch.  
“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES???”  
21 opened his mouth, but Monarch held his hand up.  
“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HAND WASH THE SEMEN OUT OF EVERY SINGLE UNIFORM!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???”  
The two henchmen winced.  
“Yes, Monarch.”  
“GOOD! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE DEAD MEN! NOW GET YOUR ASSES TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM!!”  
“Yes, Monarch!”  
_________  
The two friends avoided talking to or looking at each other as they collected their coworkers’ uniforms and brought them to the laundry room, where they were forced to wash them the old-fashioned way with a tub and washboard.  
They were chugging away at their task when 24 finally broke the silence.  
“So...21?”  
21 continued to look down. “Y-yeah?”  
“You wanna maybe like...go on a date...or something? Do this the proper way?”  
“Oh! Um...yeah, okay. Sounds good. What did you have in mind?”  
“Idunno...movie?”  
“Yeah like I'm letting you drag me to another shitty movie. And a movie for a date? That is so corny.”  
“Oh yeah? And what would your ideal date be, going to Comicon and dressing up as Harley Quinn and Joker for a cute couples costume?”  
“Dude don't even pretend that wearing a couples costume to Comicon wouldn't be a bitchin’ date. But Harley Quinn and Joker? I don't think so. You would so not pull off a Harley Quinn.”  
“Well I couldn't think of any nerdy gay couples.”  
“What about Kirk and Spock?”  
“They're not gay though.”  
“They so are! And had Roddenberry not been constricted by societal pressures, it would have been canon. Every Star Trek fan knows this, 24!”  
“I sincerely doubt every Star Trek fan feels that way.”  
And so they continued arguing, both relieved that nothing had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope somebody spotted that Ke$ha lyric


End file.
